The end
by Mademoiselle.Claire
Summary: Set during AWE. The final battle. AU. J&E. The character's death.


Set during AWE. The final battle. AU. J&E

Disclaimer: I own nothing..sad,but true =) Please, R&R! =)

The smell of blood and a gunpowder made Elizabeth sick, but she forced herself to stay full-conscious, parrying a blow of her opponent's sword. _Where is Jack?_.. Another blow. _Is he alright?_.. And another. _Is he alive?_..Elizabeth felt her arms becoming very heavy and limb. She was tired. That was too much. Another blow of the sword. She barely had a time to parry this one, but managed to evade.  
Jack subconsciously watched Elizabeth during the battle. She meant something for him, he didn't know what exactly it was, but felt himself almost responsible for his own murderess. _To love and protect.._. Flashed through his mind. _Where, the hell, did I get that?!_ He suppressed those thoughts. _It's certainly not the time to dwell upon the feelings..._The female scream made him startle. _Elizabeth.._He turned his head to find the piratess lying on her back on the deck, unsuccessfully trying to crawl away from the navy officer in the dark blue jacket. Jack forget himself. He shortened the distance between him and the officer in a split second and pierced him violently.  
"Are you alright?" Jack offered his free hand to help her up. Elizabeth squeezed his palm in hers and rose to her feet. She looked in his eyes and saw a mixture of anger, relief and..._caring?_. A small smile twitched the corners of her lips. But it disappeared in a moment. She saw a movement behind Jack, but everything was too quickly to be prevented. A man with a sword at the ready approached them instantly. Elizabeth could swear, she didn't realize immediately what had happened. She saw the piece of bloodied metal jutted out Jack's chest. She saw the soldier twisted the blade of the sword inside the wound, only to cause more damage. She saw Jack slightly parted his lips. A low moan escaped them, when the blade had been twisted inside him. She saw the man in front her, the man, she felt something for, bent and was about to collapse on the deck beside her. She saw Mr. Gibbs pierced the bastard, but it all had been already done. Elizabeth regained her mind, feeling Jack falling. She embraced him and carefully lowered on the deck, kneeling beside him.  
"Jack..." she begged, afraid to touch his wound. Even not being a doctor, she knew it was over for the daring witty captain. Knew, but wasn't able to admit. She'd just lost Will. But it wasn't half painful as it was to lose Jack.  
"Lizzie..." he gasped for air. The metallic taste in his mouth wasn't a good herald. He knew it was over too. "Dying for the second time is still frightening" he managed a small smile.  
"Don't say.." Elizabeth pressed her finger to his lips. "You'll be just fine" she blinked tears back. She must be strong.  
"I know better, I'm captain Jack Sparrow" he wanted to make a laugh, but coughed instead.  
"You've done so much for me.." Elizabeth sobbed. She had no more strength to hide her fear and grief. "You've died for me once...I can't allow you to do it again..." her hands were trailing down his chest, finding the way to stop the bleeding, but unsuccessfully.  
Jack grabbed her hand in his.  
"Please..stay with me.." he whispered. Jack Sparrow was begging her to be next to him. Elizabeth couldn't stop crying. Now, tears were rolling down her cheeks. The first time he died that was what she did - left him alone. This time she wouldn't go anywhere, she would stay there, next to him, squeezing his hand as hard as she could. And this time she would say how she truly felt.  
"I love you, Jack" she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her tears mixed with his blood as he deepened the kiss. All the strength he had he would have given for this last kiss...

Later, when the Flying Dutchman came to the surface with William Turner as a new captain and sank Beckett's ship and the soldiers surrendered, plunging into the water, Elizabeth Swann was lying on the deck of the Black Pearl, trying to cuddle up to Jack Sparrow with her whole body. She tried to warm him, although there was no use.  
"I'll take care of his soul, Elizabeth" Will said softly, not sure how to behave himself with a former fiancée, grieving over another man. Despite many things, happened to them, Jack Sparrow never really meant to hurt Will. He gave up his immortality to save Turner's life. And Will was grateful. He was grieving too.  
"I was there for him, at least for this time, I haven't left him…" Elizabeth half-whispered and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to find herself dreaming.


End file.
